Was He Happy?
by Wicked Child
Summary: 1xR. Just a small peek of a day with Heero and Relena. FluffSap. Nothing too grand. Happy hunting.


Disclaimer: You know it, I know it, they know it. Gundam Wing does not belong to me but some other people.

AN: It's a bit of fluff. It's rather sweet in my opinion. ^_^ Heero may seem a bit out of character but I think that if he had gotten to this point in his life, not everything about him would be the same. Humor me. Please?

**Was He Happy?**

by Wicked Child

Birds chirped over head as the young man sat reading his book of ancient civilizations in the neighborhood park. Sounds of laughing children a distant hymn as were the sounds of concerned parents calling out to correct behavior. Spring sunlight burned the back of his neck and shoulders as he concentrated on the aging text from a bygone era. Gardenia's planted nearby sending their refreshing aroma his way as though to soothe him whenever he came to a particularly difficult section to comprehend. A warm breeze, known as a Chinook among the now extinct Native Americans, whispered its way through the park, rustling his hair and newborn leaves.

Beautiful was the day and beautiful was his mood. His mind continued processing the words from the text but he allowed his subconscious to wander. Not much, just a little bit to satisfy his own mental wanderlust. If someone came up to him this day, at this moment, and asked him if he were happy with his life he could answer them honestly and without hesitation.

Yes. Yes he was happy. He had never known a time in his life where he'd been happier. Achieving peace, yes that was a happy moment. Realizing he never had to kill again, another happy glorious moment. Seeing two friends, both former soldiers, marry two years ago and welcome angelic twins into the world only seven months later had made him smile a genuine heartfelt smile. Watching as two former enemies let go of their long buried grudges and forming a unique if not at times tempestuous friendship that all knew would not and could not be broken. That too had made him smile. He above all people knew the need to heal old wounds and move forward. 

He had shed a tear when another friend, a silent brother, had found his past and his true self even if that past could only be reached through photographs, news articles, and other's memories. It had been a moment full of sorrow, happiness, and above all hope. Hope for his friend, hope for the future, hope for himself. He laughed and smiled when yet another friend conceded defeat to a fellow former soldier and confessed his true feelings. Those two were expecting a bundle of joy or justice, which ever parent you listened to, in another two months. He was happy for that friend. He had found his own peace among a ghost and could now move forward as all the others had.

Was he happy? Yes.

Laughter from a young woman broke his concentration and made the young man look up from his text. A smile stole across his face as he watched the young woman blow bubbles with her son. She had a youthful, vibrant appearance about her that was only outmatched by that of her child. He watched as the young woman took the bubble wand and swept it through the air in an arc that delighted the chocolate haired toddler. The sun glinted off of a ring on one of the woman's hand. She was married. He looked down back at his book but found his eyes wandering over to his left ring finger. The sun glinted off the wedding band he wore with pride and unquestionable devotion and love.

They matched.

Was he happy? Yes.

A quiet gurgling sounded next to him on the park bench causing the young man to look over. A three month old little girl rested in a white carry-all, swathed in a soft lavender blanket. Her eyes were open and trying to focus on her father. She smiled and caused her father to melt. Only one other woman could ever do that to him and she was currently blowing bubbles like a maniac.

"Well hello there princess," he said softly.

Yes the man sitting on the park bench was happy. He was one of the lucky few who had met his soul mate at the tender age of fifteen. Together they had fought a war, both public and private. Together they had established peace and kept it. Together they lived through each other and for each other. Her mere presence brought a sense of peace to him, while her absence left him feeling lost but always knowing she would find him.

The young man's wife laughed again as their son attempted a somersault that didn't go quite as planned. A smiled a small smile. Her laughter and smile. Two reasons he had finally stopped running from his own destiny. She smiled and looked over at her husband and daughter. As her blue eyes rested on him they softened and the two exchanged a mouthful of conversation between them without uttering a single word. That was the way between them. Words weren't always necessary.

The young woman came over to the bench, carrying her son, and sat down next to the young man. The little boy promptly wriggled out of his mothers lap and went over to his baby sister. His parents trusted him and continued to only gaze at one another.

"Mr. Yuy," she said softly.

"Mrs. Yuy," he responded, quirking an eyebrow.

The young woman looked down at the text sitting in the man's lap and chuckled lightly.

"Any luck with the reading?" she asked.

He shrugged. "It's very interesting, there's no doubt about that."

The young woman nodded, listening attentively while one eye kept watch on her son.

"That said I want to take this book and chuck into that duck pond over there."

"Why is that?" she inquired, knowing full well the answer.

"Put simply, it sucks."

"Heero Yuy, are you suggesting that all ancient civilizations are unworthy of modern…."

"No," he interrupted. "I just don't know why I got stuck with this book when the rest of the class is off reading some artsy book."

She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Put simply, you've surpassed the rest of the class in intelligence as well as that of the professor. He needed to challenge you."

The man leaned his head back, letting the sun heat his face. "I know."

"But," she prompted.

He sighed in defeat. "Who knew that university was going to be this difficult?"

This time, the young woman laughed outright. "Is Heero Yuy saying that he can't complete a mission? Oh my, I must inform the others." She reached into her baby's bag and pulled out her cell phone.

"Don't you dare!" He reached for the phone, tackling his wife to the ground both laughing.

"Oh but I do dare! Heero Yuy can't complete a mission because it's too hard!"

"I never said I couldn't complete this! I just said it was difficult!"

"Hello Wufei? Guess what! Heero can't complete a mission. Yup it sure is a first. What was that? Oh it's nothing too hard, just read a book, and write a complete analysis of it if he wants to pass his history course."

"Relena!" Heero grabbed the phone from the giggling woman and looked at it. It was currently off. "Why you little minx!" He lunged for his wife once again.

"Ah!" she screamed as Heero began tickling her with abandon. "Keir, be a good boy and help mummy!"

Keir stood next to his sister and whispered, "Mummy and daddy are so silly."

If anyone came up to Heero Yuy and asked him if he was happy, he would answer honestly and without hesitation.

Was he happy? Yes.


End file.
